


Vanilla Latte, Extra Espresso

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sleep-deprived Asahi just has to make it through his Friday classes and then he can sleep, but one very cute barista isn't making matters any easier.





	Vanilla Latte, Extra Espresso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myn_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 1.
> 
> real talk the reaction time being destroyed by sleep deprivation is straight up real and I experience it every week of the school year so that by Thurs/Fri I drop every frickin thing over and over.

Asahi has this problem, which is that when he's sleep-deprived his hand-grip ability goes completely to shit and he drops things all the time. Noya told him that's actually true for everybody, that reaction time is the first thing to go, but Asahi feels like his version of it is worse. Maybe because he's so tall? Maybe it's because this semester has been absolutely kicking his ass week in and week out, so by Thursday of every single week he can barely string a sentence together, his right eye has a definite twitch at the corner, and he drops everything he touches from his toothbrush in the morning to his bottle of hair conditioner during his nightly shower. Right on his toes. Which are now purple.

All he has to do is drag himself through Friday classes and then he can sleep, Asahi promises himself as he pushes open the door to the Starbucks right on the corner of campus.

"Well, look who it is!" calls a cheerful voice from the counter, and Asahi almost goes right back out again because it's the insanely cute barista with the beauty mark that Asahi has had at least four intensely embarrassing dreams about kissing. Asahi knows his name is Sugawara, because his name tag says it, and Sugawara knows Asahi's name is Asahi because he has to tell him it to write on the cup. "What'll it be today, Asahi-spelled-like-morning-sun?"

"Vanilla latte," Asahi mutters, because he's a boring son of a bitch.

"Uh-huh," Sugawara says, writing Asahi's kanji with a flourish. "Looks like you could use an extra shot of espresso, am I right? You're looking a little rough around the edges, there."

"Do I?" Asahi asks miserably, looking down at himself. Yesterday he'd had his shirt mis-buttoned for half the day, the day before that he'd worn one black sock and one blue. Today nothing seems entirely out of place, making Asahi frown harder.

"Well, your eye's twitching something fierce," Sugawara chuckles, although it's not mean. He chats lightly with Asahi the whole time he's making the drink, Asahi tall enough that he can see most of it happening over the machines. Asahi catches himself just on the edge of a sigh about how cute Sugawara is, how nice, reminding himself that Sugawara's paid to be exactly this nice to any idiot on campus who wanders in here and has 500Y for overpriced coffee. "Anyway, take care of yourself, hm? Here you go."

Sugawara slides the drink across the counter and Asahi reaches for it. Disaster strikes just then, Asahi's sleep-deprived paucity of reflexes meaning that he bumps the cup without gripping it. Sugawara sees the cup tip and makes a lightning-fast grab, but it only has the practical effect of popping the lid off. The drink explodes, there's no other word for it, latte sloshing straight up in rebound from the bottom of the cup hitting the counter, sloshing foam and coffee all up Sugawara's arm and apron. It even splashes him across his cute upturned nose. Some of it gets in his _hair_.

"Oh my god," Asahi manages, strangled, humiliated fire racing over his cheeks and down his neck at Sugawara's shocked expression, mouth open on a wide O. "I'm so SORRY, I'm sorry, oh my god—"

Then Sugawara starts laughing, hard. He laughs so hard he sags against the counter, eyes scrunched up, one hand fisted tight, the other slamming palm-down on the counter in mirth. When he finally calms to just hiccups, his eyes are wet as he grins up at Asahi.

"At least I'll smell good the rest of shift," Sugawara says, voice warbling on the edge of more giggles. He waves off Asahi's garbled apologies, turning to reach for a new cup to start over. This one he presses right into Asahi's hands, curling his fingers secure around the paper sleeve, and winks as he tells him, "Hold on tight to that one, okay?"

Asahi totters out of the Starbucks, dazed like he's been struck right between the eyes by a baseball bat. It's not until he sits the cup down at his lecture that he realizes his cup doesn't say his own name, it says Sugawara spelt like 'sedge field' and an email address.

"Wow! Get it buddy!" Noya says right in Asahi's ear as he plops down in the seat next to him. "Finally got that hot barista's info, niiiice. Must be that new cologne. What is that?"

"Vanilla," Asahi says weakly, then reaches for a sip of coffee and knocks it right into his lap.


End file.
